Socios
by Pikacha
Summary: Porque a Hinata no le gusta compartir. Mientras que Sasuke sabe muy bien que no comparte. YAOI, NaruSasu.


_**Derechos de autor: **__Los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen son exclusivos de Kishimoto-sama, las canciones "Querida socia" y "Dígale mi nombre", son de sus respectivos autores, "Jenny Rivera" y "Espinoza Paz"._

_**Género:**__ Drama (¿?)._

_**Advertencias:**__ Ninguna._

_**Pareja principal:**__ NaruSasu._

_**Pareja secundaria:**__ NaruHina._

_**Capítulos:**__ Único capítulo._

_**Notas del autor:**__ ¡Te lo prometí y te lo cumplí! ¿Querías un Fic sin comedia? Aquí está, pero conociendo tu humor negro lo más posible es que si te rías xDDDD. Va para ti, Nasuki, mi peligrosa hermana menor._

_Sé que un nuevo Fic por ahí en AY es muy parecido, sin embargo, esto lo había escrito desde hace algún tiempo. Me basé en dos canciones, además que la historia es diferente pero parecida por la canción._

**Socios.**

_Y para los amantes su amor desesperado podrá  
>ser un delito… Pero nunca un pecado.<br>José Ángel Buesa._

— S-Sasuke-k-kun y-yo…

— Hm, sé muy bien porque me citaste, Hinata.

Ahí estaban los más grandes socios de todo el continente asiático conversando de su "contrato". Ese pequeño puesto de comida rápida donde los dos iban a parar habitualmente sería testigo de las últimas clausulas que quedarían firmadas por esos dos usuarios. Definitivamente Ichiraku-Ramen no era el mejor lugar para ese tipo de tratos, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevería a hacer un escándalo ahí.

Todo mundo los conocía en el local, sin embargo, nadie se esperaba verlos juntos. Por lo menos, no a ellos. Era poner la mecha de la dinamita y la chispa expiatoria a un lado, podría explotar en cualquier minuto.

— Pensé que tu perro faldero nos acompañaría — comentó sarcástico, como de costumbre.

Odiaba al tipo que tenía delante, con aquella aura de prepotencia y haciendo de menos a la gente ante su gran "ego". Frunció el ceño sin siquiera proponérselo, no le gustaba que Sasukehablara así de su primo. Neji siempre había sido su salvador en las circunstancias más peligrosas, siempre le ayudaba en cualquier cosa… la razón por la que él no estaba, es que ni siquiera estaba enterado de "su cita" con aquél Uchiha.

— Es una lástima…

Ahí seguía el sarcasmo grotesco con el cual se burlaba constantemente de ella. Hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre encontraba la forma de molestarla, de humillarla y hacerle saber que siempre sería menos ante su presencia, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, esa no era la verdadera razón por la cual lo odiaba.

Estar delante de él, era humillante. Y patético.

Esa mañana cuando salió de casa sin la compañía fiel de su primo, se juro a sí misma que sería fuerte ante la gran adversidad que la absorbía, no podía dejarse vencer ante el gran obstáculo que era Sasuke Uchiha, no tenía que dejarse atemorizar ante esos ojos obscuramente vacíos que le robaban lo que tanto anhelaba, no podía dejarse intimidar ante lo intimidante, tenía que luchar ente la amenaza, tenía que ser persistente ante lo imposible.

— Aléjate de él — susurró con todo el coraje que había reunido esa mañana.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo el resultado que quería.

Sasuke puso aquella pequeña sonrisa arrogante con las cuales siempre se burlaba de ella. Esa chica no podía estar hablando en serio, ella sólo era una burla ante su presencia y más al exigir algo de una manera tan pobre. No esperaba que la tomara en serio ¿o sí?

— O si no, ¿qué?

Jugaba con ella y con cada uno de sus movimientos, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Ella sola se estaba ganando lo que le pasaba. Pudo haberse rendido hace dos años, y no lo hizo. Siguió con la tonta esperanza de que obtuviera una oportunidad cuando las cartas ya se habían revelado años atrás.

— Nos v-vamos a c-casar, d-debes d-de…

— Hm, dime algo que no sepa. Sé que te vas a casar con él… lo sabía incluso antes de que él te lo propusiera.

Sabía cómo desarmarla en menos de un segundo, y pisotearla en el camino. Se burlaba de cada una de sus expresiones, de sus sentimientos, de su timidez y de sus intentos en vano por alejarlo de él. Sasuke era un enemigo mortal, porque una vez que te inyectaba su veneno, morías lentamente. Se encargaba de derrotarte y destrozarte en el camino hasta llegar al final. Definitivamente era un gran némesis, lástima que Sasuke ni siquiera podía considerarla eso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿P-por q-qué l-lo h-haces? — quería llorar, pero por la poca dignidad que le quedaba delante de Uchiha, no lo haría. No podía rebajarse más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

— Somos socios — dijo con ironía. — Compartimos al mismo hombre…

A Sasuke no le importaba Hinata, en absoluto. La única razón por la cual estaba ahí sentado es porque ella lo había citado para hablar sobre su "contrato". Y la chiquilla tonta estaba muy equivocada al pensar que por sus palabras ingenuas renunciaría a lo que amaba.

Sasuke jamás dejaría al dueño de sus delirios no importaba que tuviera que compartirlo, no lo dejaría. A sus veinte años compartía todo con su amante, lo único que los distanciaba eran sus familias por el estatus social, jamás aceptarían una relación homosexual. Al principio se negó a cualquier relación con él, pero con el tiempo estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, absolutamente todo por su amante. Pero no era reciproco, lo que los separaba era la extraña y mortal enfermedad que sufría Minato Namikaze.

Naruto no sería causante de la muerte de su padre… no lo sería.

_Naruto_…

— **Serás la perfecta esposa de Naruto.**

Hinata tenía la vista en el piso, mirando atentamente el azulejo blanco y negro del lugar. Sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados al igual que sus ojos reteniendo las gruesas lágrimas, que en un ligero sollozo salieron como una fuerte presa destruida. Cuánta impotencia sentía ¿Cuándo se acabaría su dolor? Sabía que ella era todo lo que Naruto necesitaba, más no lo que quería.

Naruto necesitaba una tierna esposa para que su padre muriera en paz, sin embargo, no era una tierna esposa lo que Naruto quería, quería unos brazos masculinos dándole apoyo y calentando su cama.

_Triste realidad_.

— ¿Estás dispuesta a vivir con ello? — preguntó Sasuke con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Y Hinata también se lo preguntó, ¿estaba dispuesta a ser la sombra de un hombre?, siendo mujer, podía competir contra otra mujer, pero ¿podía luchar contra un hombre? Claro, Uchiha Sasuke no era cualquier hombre, en verdad ¿podría luchar con él? ¿Estaría dispuesta a hacerlo por el amor que sentía hacía Naruto?...

¿Qué no estaba dispuesta hacer por el rubio? Lo amó tantos años en silencio…

Sasuke sonrió con más soberbia al mirar a la chica tan vulnerable. Era tan ingenua, que definitivamente le enfermaba. No tenía idea de cómo podría estar aferrada a un hombre que jamás la amaría, no sabiendo que era una verdad tan latente. ¿Lástima? Sí, sentía mucha lástima por ella, más no misericordia.

— Te daré un consejo —susurró levemente acercándose a ella con un inclinando suave de su cara, mostrando sus facciones superficiales que lo hacían ver tan atrayente y singular.

Hinata se mantuvo quieta mirando como aquél hombre no se esforzaba absolutamente nada en degradarla, aunque en cada frase que dijera, lo hacía, le salía tan natural, que se preguntaba entre tragos amargos de dolor si no lo había practicado antes.

Estaba tan absorta en un sinfín de malestares que la golpeaban cada vez más fuerte, que cada segundo que pasaba delante de Uchiha la hacían más débil, a tal punto de querer correr de él, huir y hacerlo desaparecer de su vida… _de su Naruto_. Más sin embargo, era tan imposible, que quemaba.

— Si él está de malas, para contentarlo… —pausó sus palabras acercándose más a ella, haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido por la cercanía, eso la hacía dudar de aquel susurro que decía como si fuera un secreto — dile mi nombre.

Sintió como se ahogaba en su propio llanto que no le importó ya mostrar su debilidad ante su socio. Sentía que debía ser fuerte, enfrentar su dolor y hacerle saber a Sasuke cuál era su posición al ser simplemente su amante, pero no tenía la fuerza, no tenía la fuerza ni el valor. Ni siquiera para salir corriendo.

Sonrió, sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Sonrió porque se sentía tan poderoso al humillar a esa mujer sin ningún esfuerzo. Era sencillamente gratificante. ¿Cuántas veces el _dobe_ no lo había dejado para socorrer a su "novia"? Habían sido tantas, que su orgullo no le permitía si quiera contarlas. Ahora recibía su recompensa, verla llorar no tenía precio.

El ruido de un celular interrumpió los chillidos molestos de Hinata, al igual que sus pensamientos. Sabía de quien era esa llamada, lo sabía. Y lo peor de todo es que ese tono de alguna banda musical no provenía de su celular, sino del de Sasuke.

Lentamente lo sacó del bolsillo mirando atentamente el nombre de Naruto en la pantalla. Oh, sí, ese _dobe_ sabía llamar o llegar en el momento en que más se le necesitaba, sobre todo en su conversación, que por lo visto, tendría un final digno de un llanto amargo. Sonrió con más soberbia y contestó mientras lo ponía en altavoz.

— _¡Teme! ¿Dónde estás?_ — gritó la fuerte voz de Naruto.

Sasuke conocía tanto al rubio, que apostaría lo que fuera, que sabía que sonreía con aquella sonrisa suya que daba de oreja a oreja, aquella que tanto le gustaba que la reservara exclusivamente a su persona.

— Cerca de _Ichiraku— _contestó secamente, observando la mirada perdida de la chica.

Hinata había detenido su llanto tapando su boca con una mano y aligerando los sollozos que estaban recios a escapar de toda ella. Quería centrarse en escuchar aquella conversación que aquél quería que escuchara, aunque sabía que al final iba a terminar con el corazón roto y sin poder tener ilusiones, pero un impulso la retenía en aquella mesa.

— _¿Vendrás al departamento ´ttebayo?_ — preguntó con cierto toque de deseo en sus palabras, esperando el momento preciso en que Sasuke dijera que "sí", porque ese "sí" conllevaba demasiadas cosas.

— ¿No deberías estar con tu "linda" prometida, dobe? — contestó con sarcasmo, mirando como los ojos de Hinata demostraban sorpresa a la mención de nombre.

— _¡No comiences, bastardo! Sabes que sólo lo hago por papá… —_replicó enojado, ciertamente odiaba cuando Sasuke se ponía en ese plan. Pero a la vez le tan hacía feliz…

— ¿Quién me asegura eso, _usuratonkachi_?

— _Actúas como un novio celoso, teme. Ya deberías saber que sólo te quiero a ti, bastardo… Ven al departamento y te…_

En ese preciso momento Hinata corrió lo más lejos que pudo de Uchiha. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas podían, corrió sin mirar atrás. Lo sabía, lo sabía, desde siempre lo supo. Sin embargo, había sido tan tonta como para no querer aceptarlo. Naruto sólo lo hacía por su padre y su único amor era y sería Sasuke. Jamás tendría una oportunidad de ser correspondida, no mientras que Sasuke estuviera para impedirlo.

¿Y Sasuke? Sasuke sólo sonrió mirando partir a la chica.

— Iré para allá, te mereces una recompensa, Naruto.

Porque no importa cuánto ames a alguien, jamás te amará con la misma intensidad si ya tiene a alguien a su lado, y eso Hinata tuvo que aprenderlo por las malas.

**Fin.**

_**Notas finales:**__ Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron, las quiero muchísimo. Sobre todo a Nasuki porque es mi hermana menor y espero que lea esto o me encargaré de desollarla viva, ya lo sé, soy un amor con ella._

_Dejen comentarios, miren que son gratis, y lo gratis no se desperdicia xDD._

_Los quiere, Pikacha._


End file.
